


Contaminants

by feloniousjunk



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Drabble, Evil Computer, Ficlet, Gen, I've got a bad feeling about this, Mild Horror, TARDIS - Freeform, Tardis landing, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feloniousjunk/pseuds/feloniousjunk
Summary: 100-word drabble. The Tardis lands on an empty ship. Almost too empty...





	Contaminants

  The ship drifted through deep space; peaceful, perfect. It had no destination, and no passengers to recall its origin. It simply was, and had been for centuries.  
  A smaller, bluer vessel materialised wheezingly in a bare white corridor. Out stepped two humanoid figures. The tall one wore, among other garments, a long knitted scarf, while the shorter one sported a straw hat.

  The shipboard computer did not distinguish between these two organisms. It noted not their distinctive clothing, nor cared for their drollery. It merely registered a contaminant and prepared, without warning, to remove it. Just like the last occupants.

 


End file.
